Our Song
by rucHicHan
Summary: Our song." she smiled, "I wrote that, I want to bear my children from the man I loved the most." One shot.


**Title:** Our Song

**Summary:** "Our song." she smiled, "I wrote that, I want to bear my children from the man I loved the most." One shot.

**Author's note: **I wasn't planning to publish this without even having this beta-ed. Anyway. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis. God, this sucks.

--

Sakuno got home from work. "Tadaima." she called at the doorway.

With the sound of the creaking door, a little cute girl with brown hair locks and blue cat eyes ran down to Sakuno, "Mommy!"

"Sakura!" Sakuno bent down as she welcomed her little daughter into a big hug.

Sakura Echizen immediately grabbed her 24 years old mother's hand and led their way to their Music room. On the other hand, the young mother was all smiles as she watched the small girl running before her.

"Well, how's my girl's day?"

"It's good! Dad seemed to be bored. He spent all the day by just playing tennis."

Sakuno shook her head, "Tsk."

They stopped into their tracks as they saw a man leaning at the window pain at the music room. He was looking outside and turned when they came in.

"Yoh." he waved.

Sakuno smiled at him and gave him a big hug. "I'm home."

"Have you already ate dinner?" the renowned Prince of Tennis hug back to his wife.

Sakuno shook her head. "I heard from Sakura that you cooked some western dishes for tonight. I wanna try some."

Ryoma smirked. "She's over-acting. It was just some dessert. Want some?"

His wife nodded. "Sure."

As the young man made his way to the kitchen, the little Echizen tug her mother's sleeves, biting her lower lip. "Mommy, play some piano for me."

Echizen Sakuno smiled down at her daughter. "Okay. So what song do you want me to play for you?"

"The one Fuji-nii-chan played for you! Your wedding song, mommy." Sakura jumped into the sofa, thinning her lips, smiling.

Sakuno glanced at the piano at the middle of the room. She stared at it for a while before she sat at the bench.

Slowly, she opened the lit. She gently touched the smooth keys, letting her fingers travel each and looked for the right ones to press.

There was the first tune of the song. The soft mellow is slowly dispersing to the cold mid-air. Sakuno raised her head and looked at Sakura who was silently listening to her play. She closed her eyes as well.

_"I am not your princess... This is not a fairy tale..."_

Ryoma came in and decided to watch her before knocking in. It must be unforgivable if he would just butt in the middle of letting Sakura sleep. At least, after this... he could do what he had been waiting after sometime.

Sakuno glanced at Sakura and saw she was already sleeping. She smiled at this. She stopped pressing those familiar keys.

She shifted to her right and watched her 4 years old girl sleeping.

"Sakura... Echizen..."

"What?" a familiar grumpy voice reached her ears.

She glanced at her left and saw her husband staring down at her. He was holding a silver-coloured plate. And there was supposed to be served for her. She stood up and held the plate. She smiled, "Thank you."

"..."

She placed down the plate at the nearest table beside them.

"Sometimes," she started, not looking at him. "I am wondering that if some fancy fairytales were true."

"They weren't." he said bluntly.

The girl chuckled. "I know, right? Well... I guess, things in my life were down-to-heaven imperfect. You see, I suck in tennis. My clumsiness and stupidity makes me feel really weak. I don't know when but it was just, the feeling without them makes me feel weaker."

She looked at her husband who was just staring back at her. She sighed, "Then... there was this story I wrote one day. I wrote it in my heart." she giggled a bit.

"That's stupid."

"I know. But that story," she pointed to her chest, "... is still here."

"What kind of hell story is that?" the young man suddenly spoke out.

"Our song." she smiled, "I wrote that, I want to bear my children from the man I loved the most."

She peeked at the corner of her eyes and saw him smiling.

"I wrote there that I want to be the happiest woman in the earth... that even though I can't be the princess of my prince... I could be still the only woman in his life." he faced him, "I love you, Ryoma-kun."

That made Ryoma smiled more. He slowly embraced his wife. Her petite body enveloping inside his broad arms, securing her from her broke down. She was sobbing.

"Stop that. It's over. Those fancy tales of yours were already over." he looked down at her, "they already came true." He had his thumb catching a tear falling out of her eye.

Sakuno's eyes widened. "R-ryoma-kun." She was about to say something but Ryoma immediately cut it off by locking his lips on hers.

He slowly had his right hand on the back of her head, pushing her face gently against his. He couldn't feel the girl responding.

Sakuno had her fists laid on Ryoma's chest. She missed this. But then, she decided to pull out.

"Ryoma-kun." she said, looking down. She doesn't want to see those small downward curves from the face of the young man.

"This is not a fairy tale anymore." she trailed off, "its reality, right?" she faced him.

This time, she reached for his head and pulled to hers. Those soft lips were utterly precious. She passionately reached for his upper lip and bit it. She could feel his tongue reaching for her own geography. In the end, she loosens up and had her own being ravaged in.

His arms sliding down to her back and she could feel the intense warmth of his body. His warm breath tickling her forehead, she could swear that she felt her orgasms want to burst out.

_No... not now... with Sakura here._

Suddenly, with the thought of her daughter, Sakuno glanced at the sofa and to her surprise... the girl was already in all smiles, watching them.

"Sakura?" she broke out.

---

Sakuno peeked at her child before closing the door. She looked at the man who was leaning at the doorway, his arms crossed.

She smiled, "Well. I can't believe Sakura was able to see _that_." she flushed.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "What's _that_?''

Sakuno turned to her back. "That... that... kiss." she fidgeted her point fingers.

He rolled his eyes as he reached for her hand, swirling her around, now facing him. He was staring at her as if she was the most beautiful woman that night.

"Sakuno... I want you, tonight."

He slowly trailed his fingers to Sakuno's, holding her hand tightly. He pushed her to the nearest wall and pinned her with her hands.

He stared at the woman before kissing her. That was the most passionate kiss of the night. He could hear the girl moaning as he trailed his lips to her neck. "I want you tonight. Tonight." he repeated in firm tone like he was ordering around. He looked at her.

After a couple of seconds, she slides her arms into his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. She smiled. That smile was the same as before. The night they did that, the night Sakura was created.

That was spring. Ryoma just came back from America. They were still young and 19 was still, very young. It was the night where the cherry blossoms reaching for their brushing bodies. The sacred thing they kept for each other bloomed that night.

"Ryoma-kun, this will be my second gift." she whispered to his ears.

"I'll take care of you. Dozo Yorushiku, Sakuno."

_I love you_

--

_Make love to me through the night._

_- Runaway by the Corrs_

**END**

**12:30 am - July 11, 2009**

**Author's Note: **God. That was my first uh... fic with some kissing etc. Anyways, do you get about how Sakura was created? I wasn't planning that, actually. But during the process of writing this... it suddenly came in and hit me. Rawr. Thanks for reading.


End file.
